La ultima esperanza
by Yei Simetra
Summary: Lo que era un cuento, se volvió real, ahora estos jóvenes tendrán que buscar al nuevo avatar para evitar que un nuevo cataclismo extermine a casi toda la humanidad como en el pasado.
1. Chapter 1

Buenos días, tardes y noches, mi nombre es Yei y soy nueva en la pagina.

Bueno, debo decir que hace tiempo que leo aquí, y siempre quise hacer un fic ya que amaba los que leía.

Sobre esta historia, siendo sincera fue la primera que se nos ocurrió a mi primo Nivek (9) y a mí (18) una tarde libre de 2012, pero debido a varios problemas, generalmente porque nos veíamos pocas veces, le gustaban otras series y fantaseamos con ellas, quedo en el olvido por bastante tiempo. Hasta ahora que creí que ya era tiempo de intentar publicarlas y que mejor que la primera historia fuese esta que nos hundió en el mundo de los fics.

No sé si poner el disclaimer porque son todos OC y la historia se encuentra en la actualidad, pero por si acaso

Avatar no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores

Sin más preámbulos, les presento esta emocionante historia. (Nivek me pidió que escribiese ese emocionante, pero son ustedes quienes deciden si es así)

Un cuento para dormir

-prologo-

Fuego

Aire

Agua

Tierra.

Hace muchos siglos, el mundo estaba distribuido en cuatro naciones, nombradas por los elementos.

En las poblaciones de cada nación existían un gran número de personas que tenían la capacidad de controlar esos mismos elementos llamados maestros.

Los espíritus para mantener un equilibrio habían designado un alma capaz de controlar los cuatro elementos, pero esta alma era tan especial como poderosa que después de morir reencarnaba en el mundo, una y otra vez, teniendo así un ciclo.

Un hombre odiando a esas personas especiales ya que eran más poderosas que él, aprovecho la época en el que esa alma estaba inactiva, en esa edad en que era un anciano y luego un niño, y creo toda una revolución.

Anteriormente había habido una revolución pero esta fracaso fácilmente. Aunque no se daban por vencidos y secretamente obtuvo muchos más integrantes. Cuando detectaron a esa alma especial tomaron su vida, y así fueron haciendo cada vez que renacía.

Algo que no sabían era que sin el equilibrio que esa alma proporcionaba, el mundo sufriría las consecuencias. Porque cada cierto tiempo, unos quinientos años más o menos, debía hacerse una ceremonia para restaurar el ciclo del mundo mismo que sufría un desgaste, pero al ser un niño o niña que aun no era consciente de su poder, el mundo sufrió tal desequilibrio que causo un gran cataclismo que destruyo la mayor parte de este.

Ante esos acontecimientos globales se extinguieron animales fantásticos, los continentes se fragmentaron o hundieron y demás horrores que convencieron al resto del mundo que la culpa la tenía esa alma y poco a poco fueron rechazándolo hasta olvidar que alguna vez existieron los maestros y esa alma capaz de controlar los cuatro elementos, mientras construían nuevas ciudades e inventaban una historia en la que no existían los culpables de ese mal

Por eso en la actualidad no se sabe nada de ese pasado y la gente ignora de lo que es capaz. Aunque hay una pequeña parte que no lo han hecho, manteniéndose ocultos, ellos resguardan la vida de esa alma especial que reencarna casi sin saber su propio valor. Porque aun hoy esos revolucionarios los buscan para terminar con el ciclo de una vez por todas

-¿Eso es cierto Yuna?- dijo un niño con sus ojos verdes entrecerrados a punto de quedarse dormido

-¿Cómo?- pregunto la chica que lo cubría mejor con una colcha que les habían proporcionado en el avión- ¿de que si mi historia es cierta?

-Si... - dijo adormilado el pequeño de cabellos negros- porque si es cierto ¿no tendríamos que sufrir otro cataclismo?

-Emmm- lo miraba sorprendida, era cierto de que su hermanito era muy inteligente, aunque terco, para sus 8 años pero pensar en el cataclismo- ¿tú qué crees?

-Puede ser, como dicen que este 21 de diciembre de 2012 se acabara el mundo... ¿puede ser a causa de eso?

-Ay Riku, solo es un cuento- dijo para que no se hiciera ideas raras- ya duérmete que dentro de unas horas llegamos a Japón.

El niño se durmió rápido ya que había estado jugando todo el día y después le pidió a su hermana que le contara esa historia para dormir una vez subidos al avión, pero a ella le costó un poco descansar porque la idea le dejo intranquila ya que analizo las varias catástrofes sin orden alguno que comenzó a sufrir el mundo no hacía mucho

-Maestro... ¿Realmente puede llegar a suceder ahora?- dijo en su susurro melancólico antes de dejarse llevar por el suave murmullo del avión mientras su vista se enfocaba en la luna a punto de ocultarse.

¿Y? ¿Les gusto? Sé que es muy corto pero es para que entiendan un poco la trama. tal vez se parezca a alguna historia que han leído pero tengo que aclarar que no me he metido a las historias de avatar por lo que no lo tomen como plagio

Me encantaría saber sus opiniones respecto a este fic. y recuerden, las criticas constructivas ayudan a una a mejorar.


	2. Chapter 2

Buenos días!

¿Como pasaron las fiestas? espero que mejor que yo, tuve la peor navidad de mi vida, y eso me deprimió por bastante tiempo. (ademas de que perdí este archivo del word) y varios problemas que no vienen al caso.

Queria agradecer a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta simple historia, y a guest por ser mi primer comentario, estoy muy feliz y nivek también les agradece

Por las tranquilas calles de Okinawa un joven skater paseaba en su patineta, el chico no pasaba de los 16 años, su piel era clara y sus ojos de un gris brillante, su cabello castaño claro estaba siendo aplastado por unos auriculares grandes de color naranja del cual le cruzaba de parlante a parlante una línea celeste que terminaba en una flecha. En su mano tenía una gran bolsa de caramelos que comía de vez en cuando. (Por no decir a cada rato).

Andaba en sus pensamientos cuando la música se cortó y un pitido ocupo su lugar indicándole una llamada entrante.

-¿hola?- contesto indiferente mientras se detenía para evitar un accidente

-Kai, cielo ¿donde estas?

-por ahí...- contesto de lo más normal, pues era costumbre del chico salir.

-nos surgió un problema a tu padre y a mí, no podremos ir a recibir a tus tíos

-entonces...- dijo como si supiera que es lo que le iban a pedir

-¿podrías ir a recibirlos? Nosotros llegaremos mañana a más tardar

Kai suspiro, no era la primera vez que a sus padres les surgieran imprevistos y lo dejasen solo durante grandes periodos de tiempo, pero estaba acostumbrado, y no los culpaba, pues confiaban en él para quedarse solo, y ellos al regresar lo trataban tan bien que prefería que fuera así. Por lo que escuchaba de sus compañeros la mayoría tenía una mala relación con sus padres.

-¿a qué hora llega el vuelo?- pregunto con curiosidad, de todas maneras ya extrañaba a su prima y quería ver que tan grande se volvió ese pequeño bebe llorón.

-debe de llegar...- dijo dudosa la voz de su madre como si buscara en su agenda- dentro de 10 minutos. Tengo que colgar, ¡te amo!

Miro la hora en su celular y pensó *¿10 minutos? solo estoy al otro lado de la ciudad, no hay problema*. Con el pie giro su patineta en dirección al aeropuerto, al ser una isla y vivir toda su vida ahí no le era difícil el reconocer donde quedaba todo.

Respiro hondo y con un gran impulso tomo una velocidad vertiginosa, porque al pasar cerca de un señor de aspecto ejecutivo le hizo volar la carpeta y por ende las hojas que esta tenia.

El amaba la velocidad, la sensación del viento en su rostro, y cuando menos se lo esperaba ya había llegado al aeropuerto. Sonrió victorioso ya que solo le había tomado 9 minutos en llegar, y no quería hablar por agrandarse pero había esquivado a tantos peatones y autos que lo retrasaron un rato. Tomo su patineta con un brazo mostrando el dibujo que había debajo, una flecha celeste que ocupaba toda la longitud de esta, y entro al edificio para buscar a sus tíos, sería lo más difícil, puesto que era un mar de gente. Y había pasado 7 años sin verlos ¿como los reconocería?

Mientras en el otro lado del aeropuerto

-¿dónde estarán...?- se preguntaba un hombre de piel clara, cabello oscuro y unos ojos zafiros

-no se adelanto el vuelo ¿verdad?- dijo una bella mujer morena y ojos verdes, sus rasgos eran latinos

-¡me estoy aburriendo!- exclamo el mas pequeño de las cuatro personas que estaban ahí, en un movimiento apretó su botella de agua haciendo que el contenido de esta saliese disparado hacia lo más cerca que tenia, su hermana- ups... lo siento Yuna...

-Riku!- le recrimino la chica de ojos azules enojada pero no por mucho, su hermano había puesto su mejor cara de corderito, sabia como manipularla- me disculpan, iré a SECARME- enfatizo la última palabra mirando mal a su hermanito

Al llegar al baño entro y luego de unos segundos salió completamente seca con una sonrisa mientras se arreglaba la ropa, al mirar al frente se encontró de que había perdido de vista a su familia *genial, tardo segundos pero el aeropuerto se llena* busco su celular para llamarles pero no lo encontró

-maldición, Riku- dijo por lo bajo recordando que se lo había pedido. Suspirando decidió meterse entre la gran cantidad de gente, entre disculpas y permisos Yuna choco con un joven- lo siento

-no perdóname, estaba distraído buscando a alguien- le contesto el chico

-en este lugar, todos buscan a alguien- dijo ella con un tono algo bromista, el chico le parecía familiar

-tienes razón- comenzó a reírse y al segundo ella se le unió- soy Kai

-Kai... –la morena sonrió triunfal ante su instinto femenino- soy yo, Yuna!- el chico sonrió al verla

-wow Yuna ¡realmente eres tú! - dijo mientras la abrazaba *pensé que tardaría mas en encontrarlos*

-¡suelta a mi hermana!- una vocecita aguda pero seria los hizo separarse, al mirar notaron a Riku enojado y a sus padres con una gotita en la cabeza. Yuna rio suavemente ante la cara de su hermano

-Riku, es Kai, nuestro primo- hablo de forma suave

-¿¡el es Riku!? ¡Vaya que has crecido! la última vez que te vi eras un recién nacido

-¿eres Kai...?- dijo como esperando algo más, una actitud algo agresiva - hola...

Todos comenzaron a reír por la escena excepto el pequeño de ojos entre grisáceos y azules que inflo sus mejillas en un puchero adorable.

-¿y tus padre Kai?

-tuvieron un contratiempo, vendrán mañana- una música que parecía de un ritual o algo así sonó- hablando de roma... ¿hola? ¿Mama?... si los encontré... ok...- le dio su teléfono a su tío- quiere hablar contigo

-¿hola?- comenzó el hombre y se fue alejando del grupo, como si no quisiese que escucharan la conversación

Los jóvenes siguieron hablando de distintas cosas hasta que el mayor volviese y cuando regreso tenía en su rostro una expresión que Yuna no pudo reconocer

-bueno, ¿nos vamos a tu casa?

-si- tomaron sus valijas y salieron del aeropuerto, pidieron un taxi pero no entraban todos, uno debía quedarse.

-ok, yo me voy en mi patineta, esta es la dirección- dijo mientras escribía en un papel de caramelo.

-pero Kai... vas a ir en patineta ¿hasta allá?- madre e hija se preocuparon

-sí, no es problema, es más, les apuesto a que llego antes que ustedes

-si claro...- dijo sarcástica la ojiazul

-en serio- dijo muy convencido

-no hay manera de que puedas hacerlo

-uhhh! ¡Ya sé cómo!- exclamo el más joven con ojos del tiempo, demostrando su bipolaridad, se acerco a su hermana y le dijo al oído algo que hizo a su hermana sonreír porque era posible.

-¿nos vamos?- pregunto el taxista esperando a que se dieran prisa.

Una vez que todos subieron, el auto arranco para emprender su camino dejando atrás a Kai, este simplemente coloco su patineta en el suelo una vez que perdió de vista al vehículo.

En el taxi Yuna estaba perdida en el paisaje, recordando la última vez que lo había visto, la voz de su hermano le saco de sus pensamientos.

-Yuna ¿no crees que mama y papa están raros?- el pequeño los señalo, parecían susurrarse algo y su semblante era algo extraño de descifrar para ella

-¿mama?- sus padres la miraron y en sus ojos había algo *¿nervios?*- ¿falta mucho?

El rostro de ambos se tranquilizo un poco como si recordaban que ambos estaban con ellos

-no mi vida, no falta mucho- la mujer miro la ventana - mira ¡aquí es!- dijo sorprendida *realmente no prestaba atención a su alrededor* cuando Yuna dejo de mirar a su progenitora se dio cuenta.

-no puede ser...- cuando el taxi estaciono, se encontraron con Kai sentado en su patineta esperándolos, al salir del vehículo, la adolescente le pregunto a su primo- ¿cómo llegaste tan rápido?

-con mi patineta - al pequeño le saco una sonrisa- vengan, sean bienvenidos a mi casa

Kai abrió la puerta, susurrando las palabras "estoy de vuelta", mostrando una típica casa japonesa, en completo orden, no como la de sus tíos, pues a causa de los constantes viajes por su trabajo siempre se cambiaban y teniendo una adolescente y un niño era difícil tener orden.

-woow- gritaba el pequeño mientras corría por la casa, su hermana lo miraba extrañada, el no se comportaba así a menos que entrara en confianza, lo que ocurría luego de unas semanas.

-tío, ¿Qué hablo con mi madre?- como si fuera algo malo, los adultos se tensaron, Yuna lo noto

-emmm... ella me conto de que debían irse de viaje urgente y que no saben cuando regresaran, así que ofrecieron que nos quedemos aquí en vez de en un hotel, que ocupáramos su habitación y que compartieras la tuya con tus primos

-¿¡que!?- exclamaron los tres jóvenes que se quedaron mirando a los adultos

-bueno... Kai- dijo la mujer tratando de cambiar de tema- estamos un poco cansados por el viaje y el cambio de horario, así que ¿podemos retirarnos para descansar?

La mujer comenzó a empujar a su esposo hacia las escaleras

-¡es la tercer puerta!- grito Kai al recordar que no conocían los cambios de la casa, recibió desde arriba un gracias. Los mas jóvenes se miraron en cuanto escucharon la puerta cerrarse, tras unos segundos Yuna rompió el silencio con un suspiro- ¿tienes sueño también?

-no...- dijo ella mirando las escaleras- algo nos ocultan- al decir esto el salón volvió a quedar en un silencio tormentoso para Riku, nunca le gusto el silencio

-tengo hambre- dijo en un puchero, su hermana lo miro y su primo comenzó a reír a ver la carita que tenia

-¿qué quieres comer?

-¿qué tienes?- se adelanto Yuna su hermano, pues no era muy educado que digamos

-no hay mucha carne, ya que soy vegetariano y como mis padres casi nunca están yo me encargo de la comida

-no tienes problemas de que sean verduras ¿o si Riku?- la mirada que le dio a su hermano le dejo en claro que si decía que tenía problemas con eso, él dejaba de existir.

-no...- dijo con un súbito miedo.

Pasaron las horas en las que dejaron sus cosas en la habitación del chico, prepara con la cena y después de comer y limpiar todo se prepararon para dormir.

la habitación del muchacho era tan grande como espaciosa, estaba pintada de un celeste claro y que el del techo colgaban varios llamadores de ángeles hechos con caracoles de la playa dándole un aura de libertad y tranquilidad, sumado a que todo estaba ordenado, la cama y los muebles también estaban acorde a la tonalidad.

Yuna miraba cada detalle hasta llegar al escritorio donde se encontraba un cuaderno que parecía de dibujo ya que en él se veía que estaba lleno de estos, en una de las paginas había una gran flecha celeste que apuntaba hacia abajo ocupando gran parte de la hoja.

*tiene algo con esa flecha, casi todas sus cosas tienen ese dibujo*

-tienes una habitación como la que Yuna dibuja- comento Riku cuando Kai apareció con futones para sus primos

-¿cómo?

-es que como nos mudamos muy seguido no puedo tener una habitación personalizada

-y por eso la dibuja, para cuando dejemos de mudarnos

-Riku!

-¿qué?- se hizo el desentendido y la ojiazul desistió de regañarlo, ya lo había dicho- además la tuya es mas azul, como el mar.

-me sorprende que se parezcan, aunque si tenemos la misma idea de tranquilidad creo que no debería sorprenderme

-¿cómo es eso?

-Nos gusta meditar

-es que cuando vinimos, tu recién nacías y en un paseo que tuvimos Kai y yo... bueno... teníamos 11 y 9 años aproximadamente y nos perdimos en un camino que hay cerca del extraño acantilado , encontramos otro camino y vimos una especie de templo pero estaba cubierto de plantas, como si estuviese abandonado, de ahí un monje nos atendió y nos conto que había estado solo por muchos años, quisimos acompañarlo

-tu quisiste acompañarlo- le dijo Kai- yo quería regresar

-pero ¿no te dio lastima de que fuéramos los primeros que le visitaban en años?- dijo sin decir que ella tuvo otro motivo en ese momento

-nos quedamos por unas horas en la que el hombre nos conto un poco de su historia y nos enseño la meditación, por eso que las habitaciones dan paz, porque aun tenemos esa enseñanza

-meditar... ¿como en la leyenda? ¿Donde el avatar se conectaba con el mundo de los espíritus?- su hermana movió la cabeza afirmativamente ante la ilusión de Riku- ¡genial! ¿Me enseñan?

-¡claro!

-te va a costar mucho, es muy inquieto- comento divertida su hermana

-¡oye!- Riku hizo un puchero ante eso.

Luego de un rato más de conversar, los tres estaban dormidos, o casi todos

-Yuna...

-mmm...- la castaña estaba dormida

-Yuna- insistió el pequeño de ojos azules y grisáceos- no puedo dormir, ¡cuéntame la legenda!

-pero Riku- dijo algo dormida- ya te la sabes completa

-por favoooooor- pidió haciendo su voz muy dulce- me encanta cuando tu eres la que la cuenta

-manipulador- suspiro- bien, pero solo una vez

Yuna le conto la legenda una vez más, cuando se aseguro de que dormía lo cubrió con las sabanas y se acomodo ella.

-Yuna?- esta vez era su primo el que la llamaba

-Kai? ¿Te despertamos?- pregunto con culpa

-no- dijo sacándole importancia- te estaba escuchando ¿de dónde sacaste esa legenda?

-¿te acuerdas de que estaba triste ese día que nació Riku?

-si

-bueno... tenía unos amigos, ellos viajaban con nosotros en el barco, pero un hombre apareció y...- su voz se corto por un segundo al recordar esa época

-mis padres me contaron que Riku nació antes de tiempo porque en el barco ocurrió un asesinato, y estuviste en medio.

-lo que no sabían era que yo conocía a las víctimas de mucho antes, ellos me contaron la legenda, aunque la he modificado para Riku, era un poco fuerte.

-¿Cómo?

-existen personas que saben la legenda, pero esos "malos", los persiguen para que la historia sea olvidada, hace referencia a que mataban a niños y a los que saben de la historia, así que la modifique pero Riku está creciendo y voy aumentando la cantidad de información para mantener su interés.

-esa no es una linda historia.

-sí, pero no puedo dejar que sea olvidada, se lo prometí a esos amigos

-no te preocupes ¿y eso de los elemento que es?

-quiere decir que hay personas que pueden controlar un elemento, ejemplo... esas personas que dicen poder mover el agua o el fuego de una vela, cosas así, el viento o que si quieren mueven el piso o alguna piedra.

-el viento- susurro Kai recordando que la sensación que le da ese elemento- ¿y crees en que es verdad eso?

\- la verdad, si, lo creo- contesto sin vacilar

-¿te gusta algún elemento?- quería preguntar si había visto a alguno de esos maestros pero prefirió hacer esa

-el agua, me encanta el agua- dijo con un bostezo

-entonces ¿te gustaría ir a la playa mañana?

-¿la playa?- sonrió- me encantaría

-bien, ahora vamos a dormir que si no mañana no nos levantaremos, buenas noches

-buenas noches.

n/a: bueno... no se si exista un aeropuerto en Okinawa, pero hagamos que es asi.

ah! otro tema, no tiene nada que ver el hecho de que los chicos se llamen igual a los de blood +, fue una coincidencia que a nivek y a mi nos gustaran esos nombres.

nos vemos!


End file.
